Daddy's little Princess!
by Lil Miss Pink Chick
Summary: This is my first post so i'm not to good at summary's yet:What happens when Daddy's little Princess is sent to PCA, no one knows nothing about her except she's has managed to turn the biggest jerk in the school into the perfect gentlemen. Please read an!
1. You can't do that Daddy!

"Daddy you can't send me away to boarding school!"

"Darling I want you to have the best education possible and you won't get that here in Philadelphia."

"Daddy, I want to stay here with you and mum, and all of my friends are here. You can't send me away to Pacific Coast Academy. I want to stay here and go to Philadelphia high with all my friends."

"No Sasha, you're going to Pacific Coast Academy and that's final young lady!"

"Daddy you can't send me to California. Please, I'm begging you to let me stay here with you and mum."

"No Sasha, you're going to pacific Coast Academy, end of Discussion."

"Well when are you getting rid of me?"

"You have two days before you have to leave and darling we're not getting rid of you, we only want what's best for you. Now I have to get to work and you my darling, better start packing. Love you." He said as he kissed her forehead leaving for work.

Sasha couldn't believe what her father had told her this morning. She would be in California in two days going to Pacific Coast Academy. She ran up to her room in their Philadelphia mansion and starting packing her bags. She hated the idea of having to move away, but she wasn't getting much choice. She thought that if she got all her packing done today, she would be able to say goodbye properly to her friends tomorrow.

Her father got home at 5oclock but Sasha was in no mood to talk to him, she was used to always getting what she wanted, and being sent away to boarding school was definitely not what she wanted. She was daddy's little princess and she couldn't understand why he would want to send her away, especially not to California.


	2. PCA here i come!

Her last two days in Philadelphia past extremely quick as she said her goodbyes to her friends. She was leaving for Pacific Coast at 10 on Saturday morning and she was still not talking to her father.

"Sasha princess, can you come out here for a minute?" her father asked her from the porch. Sasha went to see what her father wanted even though she was still mad at him for sending her away.

"What do you want dad?" she asked in a lone toned voice.

"I got you a leaving present sweetheart."

"Really?"

"Of course, I love you darling and I _want_ you to know I love you and I am only sending you to Pacific Coast so that you can get the best education possible and so you can get a good job and have a great future."

"I'm sorry daddy, I love you too. I know you want the best for me but I just don't want to leave, I would much rather go to Philadelphia high with my friends." She said hugging her father.

"Nice try darling but you're still going to Pacific Coast." He said grinning. "So what did you get me?"

"Here" her father said giving her a small box.

She opened it to find a set of car keys. "You got me a car?"

"Yes darling, see that bright pink convertible over there, its all yours."

"Daddy, I'm only 15, I Can't drive!"

"You'll be 16 in two weeks and you can get your licence then sweetie."

"So what am I going to do with it for the next few weeks?" she said ungratefully.

"Well, I thought I could drive you down to PCA in it, then I would leave it there and Leon would come with the suv to pick me up, so when you turn 16 the car is there for you to drive."

"Okay, thank you daddy."

"Your welcome princess." He said hugging her and kissing her head.

"We'll be setting off in about 10 minutes, are u ready?" her father asked picking up her many suitcases and bags and loading them into the car. "I've just to go and get changed daddy. Then we can go." She ran to her room and changed into a denim mini skirt and pink tank top, with pink wedges. She grabbed her pink suede handbag and was set to go. She gave her mum a goodbye hug as she ran out the front door.

"I'll miss you princess." Her mother shouted as she waved them off!

They hit the road in the pink convertible. They hardly spoke the whole trip. Eventually the arrived at  
PCA and her father kissed her goodbye. Well I'll be off darling but have a good time here and call us when you can. I know you don't like me much right now, but in the future you will thank me."

"Bye daddy." She said unpacking the car. She saw her father had a tear in his eye as he said goodbye to his little Princess. She felt bad as she was so mean to him but she didn't get the chance to apologise to him as his suv was here to pick him up and as he took one last look at his little Princess she mouthed "I love you daddy" before the car was out of site. She never thought she would miss him but she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Just as she turned round to lock the boot of her car, she came face to face with a blonde girl who looked the same age as her

Thank you FutureStArLeT101 for your review. Please keep reading and letting me know what you think. Thank you! xx


	3. The Hidden Heartbreak

Disclaimer - I do not own the zoey 101 original characters but i do own RJ, Sasha and Hannah!

* * *

"Hi, I'm Zoey. Are you new to PCA?" the blond girl asked her.

"I'm Sasha, and yes I'm new here. Could you show me where Brenner Hall is?"

"Sure, I live at Brenner Hall, which room are you?"

"101!"

"Then you must be my new room mate. Come on and I'll take you there to dump all your bags."

"Thank you."

"I like your car, it's really cool." Zoey laughed.

"Thank you. My dad felt guilty for sending me here so he bought me the car as a going away present."

"Your dad must be rich. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Philly. What about you?" she said not giving to much away.

"I'm from California. Where's Philly?"

"Philadelphia."

"Oh I get it, one of my friends RJ is from Philadelphia. He goes to this school. Come on I'll take you to meet them."

Zoey took Sasha to room 101 then to Chase's dorm. She knew that everybody would be there. She knocked on the door and a tanned, good looking guy answered. "Hi Logan, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too Zo, come in."

"Thanks, this is my new room mate Sasha. She's from Philadelphia." Hearing the words Philadelphia, RJ sprung out of the top bunk and ran to the door. "So we got a Philly girl on campus. Finally! I'm RJ pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too RJ" she said shaking his hand.

Zoey introduced her to all her friends at the boy's dorm, but she was more interested in Logan. "Wow he's hot!" she thought to herself. "So Sasha, you play ball?" RJ asked curious.

"I like the odd game, but it's too risky."

"What, it's not risky." RJ laughed.

"It is when you have nails like these." She said as she showed them all her perfectly polished nails.

"So what are you into?" Zoey asked.

"I like shopping, Partying, hanging out and boys." She laughed.

"It sounds like we have a lot in common." Zoey smiled at her.

"We'll I'm going to go and unpack. It was nice meeting you all." Sasha said as she left the boys room.

"Wow she's hot. I like that girl. Logan said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Zoey said as she left to go and see if Nicole had arrived yet.

"Why does it not surprise me you like her?" chase said looking at Logan. "What she's gorgeous, skinny blonds are just my type, and a gorgeous skinny blond is even better."

"Zoey's a gorgeous, skinny blond but you don't fancy her." Chase said smiling. "Who said I didn't fancy her." Logan said as a joke knowing it would wind Chase up. "Logan you can't fancy her, I really like her and it would just be wrong for you to like her too."

"Chase, chill. I don't fancy Zoey. Your welcome to her. I want Sasha." Logan cut in as chase rumbled on.

Mean while in room 101, Sasha was unpacking her last bag. At the very bottom she found a picture of her and her twin sister Hannah, she clung to the picture as she felt tear forming in her eyes. Hannah had been killed 3 months ago. She had been at a house party and had taken a drugs overdose by accident. Sasha secretly knew that her father had sent her away because he didn't want the same thing to happen to her and she also thought that she reminded him too much of Hannah as they were identical twins, and the pain was to much for him to bare. At home "Hannah" was a forbidden word. It really annoyed Sasha that she couldn't even say her sister's name without her father walking away from the conversation. She thought that she may find someone here that she could talk to, which would maybe help her to get over the death of her sister and move on with her life.

* * *

Keep reviewing please and tell me what you think! i hope you like this so far.


	4. It all comes out in floods of tears

Hannah lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Zoey was the one that found her when she came looking for her to introduce her to Nicole. She saw the picture frame next to her face and picked it up. The girl in the picture looked exactly like her, the same long blond hair and dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. Zoey wondered what had happened to her, but she didn't want to ask encase it was a touchy subject. She laid the picture back down beside a silently sleeping Sasha, and went to find Nicole at the boy's dorm. Nicole was boy crazy and if you ever needed to find her, you would find her at the boys lounge.

"Couldn't you find her Zoey?" Nicole asked when she saw her returning on her own. "I found her on her bed a sleep." She said looking worried. "Asleep, it's only quarter past 7!"

"I know. She looked like she had been crying and I found a picture next to her, it was her and her twin sister I think."

"Twin?" Nicole asked confused in her usual preppy voice.

"Yeah, I'm telling you Nicole, the girl in the picture looked exactly like her. It was scary. They had the exact same hair style and she even had the same dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. I'm sure it was her twin. I wonder why her sister never came to PCA with her?"

"I don't know do I? Just ask her if it really bothers you."

"I can't, I don't think I was supposed to see the picture. She never said anything about a sister to me before. And why was she crying?" Zoey said concerned.

"Look Zoey I don't know, just go wake her up and ask her!"

"Nicole."

"What? I haven't even met the girl! How am I supposed to know?"

"ARRGHH!" Zoey yelled as she stomped off. She went to see if Chase was at his dorm. Chase always managed to cheer her up and she knew he didn't mind sitting and listening to her moan on.

When she got there, Logan answered. "Is Chase in?"

"Nope." Logan smirked.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Nope!"

"Thanks for the help Logan." She screamed stomping off again.

She wandered around the campus in hopes of finding Chase but she had no luck. Where has he? Where was her best friend when she needed him the most? She searched Campus for another 20 minutes but still had no luck, she returned to her dorm bored to death looking for Chase.

When she got there Sasha was awake.

"Hi." Zoey said quietly as she entered the room.

"Hi." Sasha said as she forced a smile.

"I came looking for you earlier on, but you were asleep."

"Yeah I know. I was tried."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sasha snapped a little too defensive.

"It's just... tell me to mind me business if you want, but I looks like you've been crying and I saw the picture of you and another girl that looked like your twin." She replied noticing that the picture she had seen earlier on was now gone.

"That doesn't concern you. Just keep your nose out of my business!" Sasha yelled at her as she ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Zoey thought to herself as she lay down on her bed. Chase is nowhere to be seen, Sasha and Nicole are being so moody and Logan, well Logan is being the same old jerk he always is.

Meanwhile Sasha found her on the beach. She saw a rock on the sand and sat down on it, she was in a world of her own thinking about the good times she and her sister had spent when she heard someone call her name. She turned round to come face to face with Logan. "Are you alright?" Logan asked sounding generally concerned. "I'm fine. I wish people here would just mind there own business!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He replied in the sweetest voice. "No, I'm sorry. It's just hard, and everybody is being so nice. I'm guess I'm just not used to it."

"So what's wrong?" he asked her wrapping his arm around her. He could see she was cold. He took off his jumper and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Thank you." She smiled.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry for snapping. If I tell you something, promise you won't tell anybody?" she said looking him deeply in his eyes, which Logan found a huge turn on. "I promise. Your secrets safe with me."

"It's the anniversary of my sister's death tomorrow and I'm finding it really hard. At home in Philly, "Hannah" is like a bad word. I get yelled at for just mentioning her. My mother and father never talk about it and keep all their emotions bottled up and it makes it even harder for me to move on because I can't about it to anybody! I feel it's my fault that she died."

Logan sat in utter silence, slightly shocked at what he had just heard. "Was Hannah her name?" can a quiet whisper after a few seconds of silence. Sasha couldn't speak; she had a lump in her throat, so she nodded in reply. "What happened?"

"Hannah was the clever one, you know always had her head in a book and she never went out. She was always top of the class and really cared about exams and tests. She wanted to have the best education possible. Whereas me, I was the one that didn't really care about school and my education. I like hanging out with my friends and partying. I kept going on at Hannah about how anti social she was and that she never had had a real boyfriend. I guess it got to her and one night I was going to one of my friend's house parties and she asked if she could come. At first I thought it was a bad idea and it would ruin my rep bring my swotty sister but after a good few hours of persuasion I finally agreed to let her come with me. I wish I hadn't. Anyway we went to the party and Hannah got a shock, she never really knew what kind of parties I went to and I think she was disappointed in me. I don't think she released that the parties I went to had alcohol and drugs. She had never had a drink in her life, but she saw this guy looking at her from the other side of the room and he went over to talk to her. I think that was her downfall as he had a bit of a reputation. As the night went on she was getting pretty drunk and I think he slipped her something. She started taking funny turns and then she collapsed. Next thing I know the doctors in the hospital were telling us that she was dead and that the cause of the death was an overdose of heroin. Hannah had probably never even heard of heroin, she had no idea of the things some people did. I'm sure it was him that gave her the drugs but it's my fault she was there. If I never gave her a hard time she wouldn't have wanted to come to the apart and she wouldn't be dead." She screamed bursting into floods of tears. Logan was quick to comfort her as he hugged her tightly. He tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault but she was hysterical.

Please Review this chapter so that I can tell if you like it or not!! Thank youxx


	5. That one horrible day!

The song that Sasha signs is a slightly edited version of Jesse McCartneys song invincible - which i love!

Also thanks for thanks for al the reviews!! Sorry it took me so long to update!

* * *

Sasha woke to her first real day at PCA, she couldn't believe what had happened the day before, and it was definitely not how she had expected it to be. She looked over to the other beds in the room but they were both empty. She got up and looked out of the window to see the sun shinning brightly. She went back over to her bed and pulled the picture of her and Hannah out from under the pillow. She gazed at it intently until she was disturbed by Zoey walking in the room. "Zoey I'm sorry about what happened last night and I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just have a lot on my mind, and I know it's no excuse but, I am sorry!" she said as quickly as she could. "Whatever, I'm going for breakfast." Zoey replied rather uncaring. Sasha didn't want to go for breakfast. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach and felt incredibly sick. She wasn't ill; it was because today was the anniversary of her sisters death. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She was drifting to sleep when there was a knock on the door. She didn't want to get it but she thought she should. You can imagine the shock on her face when she saw Logan at the door with an enormous bunch of pink germini's - her favourite flowers. Seeing this brought a huge smile to her face. She didn't think he would have cared about her after what Zoey had told her yesterday about him. She said he was the biggest jerk in school who only cared for himself, but she was wrong. He was lovely and sweet and he did care for others.

"I thought these would take the frown off your face." He said rather sweetly. "Thank you. These are my favourite."

"I also got you these." He said handing her a box of chocolates.

"Thank you; really you don't know how much this means to me!"

"What, chocolate and flowers?"

"No. Someone being here for me and actually caring for me."

"It's okay. I just thought they would cheer you up."

"They did. Logan I don't want to spend the day alone. Will you stay with me?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, I don't have anything better planned."

"Thank you." She replied smiling at him. This was the one day of the year she really didn't want to be alone. She was glad that Logan agreed to stay with her. He was the only one that she had told about her sister and she really liked him. There was just something about him that made her feel good. Logan sat down on her bed beside her and lay back. He felt something hard under the pillow and found the picture of her and Hannah. "Is this your sister?"

"Yeah, that's Hannah."

"She looks just like you."

"That's because she was my twin." She said with a smile on her face. Logan began to go red as he couldn't believe the stupid comment he had made. "Well some twins don't look alike!" he argued back in his defence. "Okay, you're right some twins don't look alike." Logan began to smile. He liked spending time with Sasha, she wasn't like all the other girls at PCA there was something different about her and he liked that. They lay on Sasha's bed and talked for what seemed like ages. Sasha told him all about her family and Logan told her all about his dad and their 3 different houses. "You'll have to come to my holiday house in Beverly Hills at Spring break with me and my dad. It's a huge house with 3 floors; it also has its own pool, tennis courts and basketball court."

"Yeah, I'd like that. It definitely beats going home to my parents." She sighed.

"Don't you think you should call your parents and see how they are today?" Logan asked her with great sensitivity.

"I told you yesterday, today is just another day to them. They don't think about Hannah at all, so they'll be alright. They just go on as if she never existed and it's just a normal day."

"I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry about. You're just trying to help and I'm really grateful Logan. It's nice having someone to talk to that actually wants to listen."

"I told you yesterday, I'll be here for you Sasha. It isn't fare you having to deal with this on your own." He said hugging her.

Logan sat with his arms around hugging. "I wrote a song for her funeral. Do you want to hear it?" Sasha asked as they broke their hug. "Yeah, I would." Sasha went to get her notebook from her desk.

"I said don't do it babe,  
Said it ain't worth it babe,  
But you did it anyway,  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way.

September 1st, 2004  
It took the life right out of me  
Hung up the phone  
And raced out the door  
Broken  
I tried to believe that it wasn't true  
But in my heart I always knew  
Going to that party would catch up to you  
The family was waiting and crying for three damn hours.

I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything was cool on that day  
But you had to take that one last drink  
Why babe?

Every time at home I pass that house  
Driving alone and the street feels cold  
Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me  
My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out  
Just where you'd be four years from now  
And what you were thinking when he came over  
The doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours

I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything was cool on that day  
But you to take that one last drink

Why babe?

Who ever said that life was fair  
When you live without a care  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'

I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything was cool on that day

But you took that one last drink  
Why babe?"

After she finished singing that song to Logan she broke down in tears. It brought back all the memories of the day Hannah was buried and the day she finally had to accept her sister was gone and would never see her again.

"That was a lovely a song. I'm sure she would have been proud of you. Please don't cry." He said hugging her again.

"You know what, I don't want to stay in here all day, lets go meet the others!" she smiled.

* * *

Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. I'm really struggling a bit with where to take this story. 


	6. Logan a gentlemen?

Sorry it's taken me so long to update this chapter, but i was really sturggling as to where to take the story. I'm not sure what you'll think of this chater, but i do hope you like it! Also thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

A few weeks passed and everybody had noticed a change in Logan. He wasn't being the jerk everybody thought he was, he was being a lovely gentlemen. He would open doors for the girls, or pull out their seats as they went to sit down. He had even stopped giving his sarcastic comments to everybody. Nobody could understand what had happened? It was like he was a completely different person. The real reason for the change in Logan was he wanted to impress Sasha. Logan had fallen for her and wanted her to be his official girlfriend. He didn't realize that Sasha didn't felt the exact same way. She liked Logan a lot, but just as a friend. Secretly she didn't think she was good enough for him. Yes she was rich just like him, but the more time she spent at PCA and with her friends; she realized that money isn't the world and that it doesn't buy happiness. She had been much happier while being at PCA than she ever had been before. At least here she had proper friends who she could turn to for help; they weren't just friends with her because she had money. She also learned a few life lessons too. PCA taught her that money can't buy you true friendship and that to treat others like she would like to be treated, and that she can't expect everyone to be nice to her just because she was rich.

Spring break was approaching fast and Sasha was meant to be going home to see her parents as she hadn't seen them since she had gone to PCA. She didn't particularly want to go home but she didn't want to stay at PCA alone either. Sasha was at the boy's lounge moaning to Logan about not wanting to go home to see her parents over spring break when he asked her if she wanted to spend spring break at his. She thought it was a much better off and happily agreed. After she had gone back to her dorm that night she thought that going to Logan's over spring break was maybe not such a good idea after all. Maybe she could go for a week, then go home to see her parents. She did miss them and she couldn't hide that and she thought it would also be good to see her so-called friends even though they hadn't got in touch with her since she had left.

As she explained to Logan that she would only be staying a week at his over spring break in computing technology the next morning, she could the happiness drain out of his. Logan had been so happy last night when she agreed to stay at his. He would treat her like a princess and then he would ask her out. He thought his plan was fool-proof, how could she turn him down after that? He had been bragging to Chase and RJ all of last night, about how he was going to get his girl and now she would only be staying for a week and not 4.

As the girls finished packing some things to take home, Sasha was dreading it. She didn't want to go home now and now she wished she hadn't turned down Logan's offer. She knew she could enjoy the first week of Spring break anyway before having to think about returning home. Her parents hadn't taken it particularly well when she called them to say she wasn't come home until the second week and that's why she was dreading going back. As she was sitting talking to the girls before they all left, she got a text from Logan telling her their limo was here to pick them up and she was to meet him in the girls lounge instantly. "Well I better go now, Logan's waiting for me." She said hugging them all individually. "Have a nice time." Zoey smiled waving her off. She quickly made her way to the girls lounge and met Logan. "Hi" she said smiling at him. "Hey, can you give Larry your car keys, and he'll drive your car to my house for you, so you can ride in the limo with me." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Sure, here you go Larry. Here's my keys." She said handing over her keys to a middle aged man as they went outside to the limo.

"Master Reece. How are we this fine day?" asked another butler, who was packing all their luggage into the boot of the limo (if limo's even have boots?)

"Chancy, it's good to see you!" Logan shouted as he high fived the butler. "Are you and this strapping young lady ready to go then master Reece?"

"Sure are Chancy. Oh by the way, this is Sasha."

"Nice too meet you Sasha." He said nodding in the mirror to her.

"Nice to meet you too Chancy."

Chancy drove them to Logan's Mansion in Beverly Hills where they would be spending their first week of Spring break. Sasha was surprised at the size of the house. She thought her mansion was big but it didn't even compare to Logan's. "Come on and I'll show you to your room." He said picking up her luggage and showing her inside. Logan took her to the biggest guest room in the house and laid her bags inside the door. "This is your room."

"Thank you. It's huge." She said surprised.

"It's got an on-suit bathroom, mini fridge and gym."

"What? All in this bedroom?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and it's all yours for the next week. It's a shame you have to go. I wish you could have stayed the entire vacation." He smiled sweetly at her. "I'll leave you to get settled in and changed. I'll meet you in the dining room for tea in an hour. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, but where is the dining room?" she asked confused.

"Tell you what. I'll come back in half an hour and I'll give you the grand tour of the place. I was going to do it after tea but its okay."

"Okay then, see you in half an hour." She said as he left closing the doors behind him. He walked off down the corridor to his own room to get changed for tea. It was strange being back here and not in PCA anymore.

* * *

Please keep reviewing this story and tell me what you think. Thank you xxx 


End file.
